


Daffodils

by Peachpinks



Series: Flowers on the field [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Extra fluff, Fluff, I miss the byeongaris, M/M, Nap dates, this is so short lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachpinks/pseuds/Peachpinks
Summary: Seonho just went for a quick nap and then suddenly Guanlin was already behind him, hugging him.





	Daffodils

Seonho layed in his bed, scrolling his fingers on the phone looking at stuffs he barely cares about, Its pouring outside so it's pretty useless to go out at this time since he don't wanna waste time walking down the street getting wet just for some chicken.

he sighed he cannot ignore his mind anymore he just can't deny his feelings anymore he misses guanlin, His hug, his smile, everything, school is making him very busy he cannot see his boyfriend that often

seonho rolled over, Tossing his phone to the other side of the bed giving up on looking at the cute stuffs his friends be posting on Instagram, it just makes him even more sad and dramatic

Seonho decided he would just take a quick nap before he goes to his studies, He grabbed the pillow next to him and position it between his legs and leans it closer to his chest.

sweet dreams little angel, He could hear his mother whispering when she comes in checking on her son.

upon waking up, Seonho felt a heavy breathing behind him, he thought someone break into his house, he was ready to fight untill he realised the familiar scent and hands wrapped around his waist, Guanlin, Lai Guanlin. 

"Guanlin?..." Seonho sleepily asked, trying to turn around, Guanlin just muttered a soft 'hm' as a response, as seonho finally able to switched his position he sees the other boy, eyes closed, face a bit swollen and lips pale.

"my god you look awful" Seonho remarked, caressing guanlin's face gently, Guanlin just giggled softly and nodded sleepily "who lets you in??" Seonho added

"Miss Yoo, Duh." Guanlin huffed, He tighten his grip on seonho's waist, Making the younger blushed between his yawns.

"H-Hey anybody could walk in you know..

" Seonho nervously gulped at the bold touch but guanlin didn't care, he even pulled seonho closer into the hug, eyes still closed.

"i told miss yoo you asked me for a nap and study session, we have 1 hour for free time before studying start are you gonna waste it on talking or sleeping?" Guanlin stated as in the matter of fact on how he managed to get into seonho's room, Seonho pouted.

"stop pouting, And kiss me." demanded the taller boy, Seonho giggled and nuzzled guanlin's nose for awhile before finally giving his lips a soft gentle kiss.

they stayed in the hug for awhile before guanlin slowly drift into a slumber, however seonho once again cannot help his itchy mouth wanting to say something.

"hey Guanlin?"

"hm?"

"i love you, so much."

"i love you too baby, as much as you do."

and they both fell asleep shortly, Surprisingly nobody came in to see guanlin's larger body engulfing seonho on his tight embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! don't forget to watch Seonho's Solo =))))


End file.
